Many smokers try to keep a lighter with them so they will always have a way to light their cigarettes. Typically, smokers may purchase several lighters to keep around the house and/or in the car, at work, etc., but these lighters may run out of fuel or go missing when they need them. Further, smokers may become frustrated as they fumble for a functional lighter when trying to light a cigarette. Also, newer vehicles do not always come with cigarette lighters in the power jack and even when they do, the lighters that are manufactured in vehicles are not always reliable. A solution is needed to ensure that smokers always have a lighter available when needed.
The present invention provides a way for smokers to always have a lighter available. The cigarette pack and lighter combination device is designed as a marketing concept for cigarette companies. Each company may package their own cigarettes in the container at the top with a slim lighter positioned at the bottom of the container. The lighter may provide just enough fuel (e.g., butane) for the cigarettes housed in the container. Thus, cigarette companies may attract new customers by providing smokers with a built-in lighter in their cigarette packs. Anyone who regularly smokes and/or buys cigarettes may appreciate the convenience afforded by this device.